Edric of Concord
Vital Information Nicknames Potionmaker, the Magic Shop Guy Gender Male Race Halfbreed (elf/human) Age 32 years. Description Edric is a man of slightly taller than average height at 6' even. He has an average build, weighing 136 lbs. He has black hair down to his upper back that he usually keeps pulled back tightly in a ponytail, tan-colored eyes, and a clean complexion. He favors shirts with vests, pants, and boots for clothing, looking like some cross between a merchant and an adventurer, which is exactly what he is. Other than a dagger at his hip he doesn't carry any overt weapons. Alignment Lawful Neutral Deity None Personality Edric is generally kind and helpful, at least to those who are friendly to him. He prefers diplomacy to violence but isn't afraid to brandish his personally-crafted magical items or sling a few spells at aggressors who refuse to be otherwise disuaded. He is fastidious about following common law, and will help to bring lawbreakers to justice. Beyond common law, he is a firm believer in the merchant code of ethics, and all of his business dealings are honest and fair. Flaws Despite having created and successfully managed a small but thriving magical item and potion shop in the Ladosian port town of Harwynn's Shoal, Edric's biggest flaw is lack of ambition. He has no drive to any greater purpose, especially now that he has become husband to Edana, founder and High Justicar of Concord, who he loves dearly. Unless she drives him to do so, he would rather sit back and tend to his business and his wife than adventure, even if it is to help others. Origins Homeland Born: Duchy of Thessalaine, Lados. Current: Concord, Amuan. Family None. Birthday 19th of Hiroc, 2505 NA, Heroes. Background Born as an only son to a wealthy merchant family of half-breeds, Edric displayed a keen mind during his early years and was sent to Sendrellar to study magic. He returned after graduating and made his family proud by creating his own business making, selling, and repairing magical items in his home town of Harwynn's Shoal. In his 30th year, after both of his parents were taken by illness, he was swept up in an adventure that had the whole duchy of Thessalaine in a grip of fear. One member of the adventuring group that came to answer the duke's call was Edana, with whom he fell in love and agreed to move his business to her fledgling frontier town of Concord. Adventuring Information Class Mage Sub-Class Demiurge Prestige Class None Signature Equipment None Adventure Notes The most notable moment in his short adventuring career was at the very beginning of it. He was helping the adventuring group that came to Thessalaine's aid to render a sahuagin shark-god idol inert. Thanks to ethereal attackers eating away at his essence during the dispelling ritual, he was comatose for days, hovering on the brink of death. He awoke finally to find out that Edana, who he'd just met as a customer a few days prior, had been watching over him the entire time. From there things escalated between the two. Category:Retired Adventurers